


Blind Strength

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Belts/Binds, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt/Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months into their relationship, Hide and Kaneki decided to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted oneshot!KanekixHide, so I wrote it. I hope you all enjoy.

 

Hide’s normally flawless, pale skin, was now painted with faded spots of blue and purple.  Scratches, and bite marks littered the surface as slight internal chills ran through every inch of his body. Face down, with his head buried in the lush pillows he could feel the bruises forming on his wrists as the belt that currently held them together behind his back, grew tighter with every nervous movement of his arms.

 

The room’s cool air made contact with his sweaty body, causing him slight discomfort in escalation with the pressure currently tracing down the small of his back. The same hand that had dealt the merciless bruises now cascaded itself along Hide’s lower back region and up to his untouched pale rear.

 

“Hide…” Kaneki’s voice sounded from overhead, causing Hide’s eyes to flutter open from beneath his blind fold.

 

“Yes…” His response was shaky, almost uncertain. Kaneki could tell this was the first time he’d ever been in this situation. Face down, naked, spread eagle on his small bed, with his hands tied behind his back, and a blind fold around his eyes.

 

This was certainly odd for Hide.

 

Kaneki wasn’t sure exactly how it had gotten to  _this_ point. It was fair to say that in the past, since their strange relationship had started, they’d had tons of passion filled romantic moments. But nothing like this…

 

It was half Hide’s idea, at least the restraint part…Kaneki just didn’t mind having sex.  “I want it to be special.” Hide had admitted one day at the coffee shop. Kaneki had remembered how casually he’d spoken of the subject that day, as Hide ate a pastry , with his books on the table near his plate. Kaneki’s hand rested upon Hide’s thigh, rubbing him from underneath the table. “Special?” He had repeated. “What has to be ‘special’ about it? Just the idea of having any form of sexual contact with you is special.” Hide had of coursed blushed at that comment, in response, he hid behind his sweet bread. “ _Our_ relationship is special…” He finally added.

 

And that brought them to where they were now.  

 

“I didn’t hurt you..did I?” Guilt riddled Kaneki’s voice as he stared at the bruises along Hide’s body. His hand still remained in the same stable position on the surface of Hide’s rear.

 

“No.” Hide muttered. “It just felt strange…I’ve never been bitten before.”

 

“You tasted pretty good…better than any human…I’ve ever eaten.”

 

“Not sure if I should feel good or bad about that.” Hide chuckled, as if to chase away the uneasy air that began to fill the spaces in between them.

 

Kaneki continued to rub Hide. “If I hurt you…if you feel any pain at all, tell me so I can stop.”

 

Hide nodded as the touches left his body.

 

He could hear Kaneki slipping off his shirt, and unbuckling the latch on his belt. Next came the zipper and by then, Hide was already tensing up. Kaneki, overhead, was just as nervous as his counter part. He brought both hands to slip underneath Hide’s shaft, so that he slightly lifted him.

 

Bending slightly, Kaneki placed his lips on the small of Hide’s back and began to softly move them up and down, causing the blond to grow more aroused than before. His jerks were sudden, prompting Kaneki to slowly draw back.

 

“It’s fine..it’s fine..” Hide reassured. “Just…”

 

“Yeah…” Kaneki bent down and continued to brush his lips softly against Hide’s surface before calmly sitting up.

 

Hide lay there, apprehensively until he felt one of Kaneki’s hands grip one side of his bottom. The hand lingered, and continued to squeeze until the blood boiled hot. Nails then dug little craves into his flesh causing his bound hands to move suddenly.

 

“Hide are you_”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Hide shifted his position as much as he could with Kankei over him. Kaneki continued his light strokes and squeezes until he decided Hide was finally ready for him.

 

Hide, stared blankly into the white blind fold , preventing his vision. He was caught off guard when the hand that held him up began to stroke his erected member. Still positioned on his knees, it was getting a little hard to maintain the same stable position, but Kaneki was helping him. It was then, two fingers slowly began making their way to Hide’s tight entrance. Kaneki forced himself through thick walls of flesh and stopped just centimeters outside of Hide’s anticipating void.

 

Kaneki’s other hand continued to stroke and lightly rub Hide’s tip until pre-cum already started to drip. Hide began to pant lightly, as his knees were becoming more and more weak. The way Kaneki let his fingers linger right outside his entrance caused Hide to involuntarily buck against them. Hide  whimpered at his own, sudden intrusion. Kaneki, not interpreting  Hide’s pain, began his forceful pushes. Two dry fingers, cascaded through the wet interior of Hide’s cavity, causing the blond to bite backs groans of mild discomfort.

 

For the most part, things were silent.

 

The bed beneath Hide grew damp as warm semen began to pour down his things onto the sheets and lubricate Kaneki’s hand. There were small grunts from here to there as Hide allowed a few noises to escape his lips, these noises only prompted Kaneki’s fingers to grow stronger, and faster.

 

Two minutes…five minutes…ten minutes…Hide was a mess of cum and arousal…Kaneki wasn’t the far behind him.

 

It took mere seconds for Kaneki to withdraw his fingers and quickly pull down his own pants and underwear. Hide bit his lip, drawing blood, at Kaneki’s rough, sudden intrusion. The ghoul forced himself into Hide without any warning. His thrusts were unpredictable and rough, causing murmurs of pain and pleasure to emit from Hide.

 

Hide had the urge to grip the bed sheets, or to hold on to the railing to contain himself, but the belt prevented him from doing so. His wrists jerked just as hard as Kaneki’s merciless thrusts; none of the two able to fully contain their actions.

 

Hide had ejaculated long ago and was on the border of going limp. Kaneki, whose orgasm just began, continued to push despite the lack of movement from his partner.  _You’re hurting me…_ Hide wanted to say, but he was enjoying it too much. Every muscle in his body contracted with every slick movement Kaneki’s wet member made. Nails currently dug into the insides of Hide’s lips as Kaneki forcefully bucked the blond against him.

 

Kaneki, too caught up in his own ecstasy was completely unaware of the blood dripping down Hide’s thighs…or the fact that his partner had stopped moving completely.  

 

When Hide’s body relaxed, when he finally let out a moan louder than the he wanted to, Kaneki finally realized just how far he’d gone.

 

“Hide!”

 

“It’s fine…” Hide whispered, as Kaneki pulled out of him. The belt was quickly undone from around his wrists, followed by the cloth around his eyes. Hide was still cloaked in his own sweat and semen by the time Kaneki turned him on his back and hurried him underneath the covers. He shivered every so often until his body was completely covered under the blanket.

 

“I told you to tell me if you were in pain…”

 

“It felt good.” Hide vaguely replied, with his eyes closed.

 

“We need to fix you up tomorrow…and you probably can’t go to school…” Kaneki instinctively crawled underneath the covers and pressed himself against Hide. “Humans are so fragile…” He whispered into his counterpart’s ear.

 

“You’re just too rough Kaneki.” Hide turned around and nudged his face into Kaneki’s chest. “..too rough…”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a lot more smutty than I intended but...eh...oh well...


End file.
